El incendio que me arrebató todo
by Doctor Grumpy
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Una muestra de lo que la oscuridad puede hacer con un poco de dolor. Lo que pudo ser una gran historia, resumida en 2500 palabras. Trama oscura. ADVERTENCIA: Muerte de personajes.


**Digimon no me pertenece y ésta historia es solo para entretener**

 **0**

 **0**

 **EL INCENDIO QUE ME ARREBATÓ TODO**

 **245 Días antes de la ejecución:**

Odaiba es azotada por la tormenta eléctrica más grande en su historia, se confirman la destrucción del 10% de la ciudad así como el registro de más de 300 personas heridas, 60 desaparecidas y 25 muertes.

 **227 Días antes de la ejecución:**

Los elegidos se reúnen vistiendo ropajes oscuros. El funeral termina al caer la noche, solo una persona se queda hasta el amanecer.

 **204 Días antes de la ejecución:**

Los elegidos reciben un SOS del Digimundo. Su investigación termina al encontrar la aldea Koromon destruida.

 **191 Días antes de la ejecución:**

Un video aparece en internet, en él se muestra a un hombre siendo severamente golpeado por una figura encapuchada. El video se hace viral en menos de 3 días.

 **178 Días antes de la ejecución:**

Los elegidos encuentran una choza quemada, en su interior se aprecia el apenas reconocible cuerpo de Gennai amarrado a una silla frente a una cámara.

 **153 Días antes de la ejecución:**

Un nuevo video aparece. Se trata de una transmisión en vivo que solo muestra una cuenta regresiva, al llegar a cero 14 embajadas en Japón son atacadas por Digimon

 **142 Días antes de la ejecución:**

Ante la presión de los países afectados Japón declara a los Digimon enemigos del país.

 **128 Días antes de la ejecución:**

Una torre oscura aparece justo en medio del restaurante de Digitamamon. Matt es el primero en actuar, destruyéndola exitosamente.

 **127 Días antes de la ejecución:**

El restaurante de Digitamamon es consumido por la llamas. Una nueva torre oscura se levanta de las cenizas.

 **105 Días antes de la ejecución:**

La figura encapuchada se nombra el emperador de los Digimon. El gobierno Japonés lanza el programa "Frontera cerrada".

 **104 Días antes de la ejecución:**

Ken Ichijouji es visto huyendo de su apartamento bajo la protección de la noche. En su habitación el cuerpo de Yolei es encontrado sin vida.

 **99 Días antes de la ejecución:**

El ejército del emperador de los Digimon devasta la Isla File. El gobierno Japonés reúne a los elegidos como representantes de todos aquellos que tenían un Digimon.

 **93 Días antes de la ejecución:**

Todo aquel portador de un Digivice es cazado, arrestado y encerrado. Los elegidos se convierten en criminales de Guerra.

 **87 Días antes de la ejecución:**

Matt y Joe entran en conflicto debido al programa "Frontera cerrada". Biyomon se une al ejército del emperador de los Digimon. Sora es arrestada.

 **79 Días antes de la ejecución:**

Matt crea una oposición formada por todos aquellos que fuesen perseguidos por el gobierno. Los elegidos organizan una operación de rescate liberando a Sora de su encierro.

 **73 Días antes de la ejecución:**

La oposición levanta una base en la Ciudad del Comienzo. El emperador de los Digimon se muestra en pantalla una vez más, el video solo muestra al emperador quitándose la capucha revelando a Ken Ichijouji.

 **68 Días antes de la ejecución:**

Joe se une al gobierno japonés entregando a Izzy, Davis y Cody. El emperador de los Digimon manda un mensaje, una dirección. Matt y TK van a investigar encontrando una pequeña choza, dentro de ella el inconsciente cuerpo de Mimi se vislumbra, la nombrada se encuentra desnuda, golpeada y la sangre indica acciones de tortura.

 **59 Días antes de la ejecución:**

El ejército del emperador encuentra la base de la oposición y lanza un ataque suave pero constante. Matt se infiltra en las instalaciones de seguridad donde los elegidos apresados se encontraban. El rescate es un éxito, más de 700 menores son liberados. Izzy cubre el escape.

 **53 Días antes de la ejecución:**

A las puertas de la Ciudad del Inicio los Dark Masters se presentan. El ejército de la oposición es diezmado. Izzy es forzado a construir un Portal que de acceso al Digimundo a las fuerzas militares japonesas.

 **50 Días antes de la ejecución:**

Matt, TK y Davis forman la última línea de defensa contra los amos oscuros. Matt sale victorioso ante Machinedramon. TK es derrotado por Piedmon y pierde un ojo en la batalla. Davis es secuestrado.

 **48 Días antes de la ejecución:**

La evacuación termina. El asedio a la base de la oposición llega a su fin. La Ciudad del Inicio arde en llamas.

 **39 Días antes de la ejecución:**

Cody es atrapado mientras visita a Mimi en el hospital. Joe es encargado de dirigir las tropas que entraran al Digimundo, por su conocimiento en la zona se espera la invasión termine en una semana.

 **35 Días antes de la ejecución:**

El portal construido por Izzy resulta un fracaso al ser inestable. Las instalaciones donde se efectuaba el experimento quedan reducidas a cenizas cuando el portal estalla. Izzy pierde la vida en la explosión.

 **30 Días antes de la ejecución:**

Matt y TK encuentran la base del emperador de los Digimon. Las fuerzas restantes de la oposición se preparan para dar su último golpe.

 **26 Días antes de la ejecución:**

El ataque es un éxito. Ken Ichijouji es encontrado y apresado. TK evita el homicidio de Ken a manos de Matt. Las bajas son mínimas.

 **20 Días antes de la ejecución:**

Se negocia el intercambio de Ken Ichijouji a favor de la revocación del programa "Frontera cerrada". Matt y TK son declarados héroes de la nación.

 **16 Días antes de la ejecución:**

El gobierno japonés acepta a Ken Ichijouji a favor de la no agresión hacia aquellos con Digimon. Joe sufre un ataque de ansiedad, aquellos a su alrededor observan impotentes como salta de un edificio arrebatándose así la vida.

 **11 Días antes de la ejecución:**

El juicio de Ken Ichijouji termina antes de comenzar. Se determina la pena capital. El pueblo Japonés celebra la próxima caída del tirano.

 **9 Días antes de la ejecución:**

Davis es encontrado en un grave estado de inanición. Se propone un funeral público en nombre de todas las victimas del emperador de los Digimon.

 **5 Días antes de la ejecución:**

TK y Davis son los únicos en negociar el cambio en la sentencia de Ken Ichijouji, no son escuchados. El funeral da inicio. Más de 200 lapidas cubren el horizonte.

 **2 Días antes de la ejecución:**

Los elegidos restantes se reúnen por última vez en la habitación de Mimi en el hospital. Su estado es desconocido, nadie sabe cuándo despertara del coma. Sora y Cody se despiden anunciando su escape del país.

 **1 Día antes de la ejecución:**

Se anuncia la ejecución de Ken Ichijouji. A petición de las familias afectadas será un evento público en el centro de Odaiba.

 **40 minutos antes de la ejecución:**

La turba grita con alegría, frente a ésta se encuentra la cúpula donde la vida de Ken Ichijouji será consumida. El preso recibe su última comida.

 **5 minutos antes de la ejecución:**

Ken observaba en silencio lo poco que lo rodeaba, su celda era pequeña, oscura y húmeda. Su rostro se mantenía sereno, las marcas en sus mejillas delataban un previo llanto pero sus ojos solo mostraban tristeza y miedo, el miedo que experimentan aquellos que están por morir. Un ruido en el pasillo lo obligo a levantarse, acercándose a los barrotes que impedían su escape observo con atención la figura que salía de las sombras temiendo que fuese aquel que lo llevaría a su muerte.

Para su sorpresa lo que vio frente a él fue una cabellera rubia y un solo ojo que lo miraba con desconfianza — ¿Takeru? – Pregunto al ver al elegido de la esperanza parado frente a él, observo detalladamente el estado del rubio, observo el bastón que portaba para ayudarse a caminar, observo su brazo vendado muestra de sus múltiples batallas y observo aún más la mayor marca que el conflicto había dejado en TK, el parche que atravesaba su rostro, símbolo de su mayor derrota.

No estoy aquí para preguntarte porque lo hiciste, tampoco para cobrar venganza por todo lo que nos has hecho, solo vine a decirte que tu alguna vez fuiste nuestro amigo y en respeto a eso intentamos cambiar tu condena — Los ojos de Takeru observaron como el rostro de Ken comenzaba a formar una sonrisa, con su mano le indico que las malas noticias eran inminentes — No lo logramos — El rubio observo incrédulo como su oyente comenzaba a llorar.

TK, necesito que me ayudes — Habló el prisionero con la voz rota — ¡Sé que es difícil de creer pero esto es un error!

No puedo ayudarte, tú mismo seguiste este camino al convertirte en un monstruo — Respondió Takeru antes de dar media vuelta comenzando su retirada.

¡Espera! ¡Mira esto! — Gritó Ken extendiendo su brazo mostrándole su Digivice — ¿No es esto prueba suficiente de que esto es un engaño?

TK tomo el Digivice y comenzó a verlo detenidamente — ¿Cómo lograste conservar esto? Podrías haberlo usado para escapar o… — TK guardó un largo silencio mientras inspeccionaba frenéticamente el Digivice.

¿Ahora lo entiendes? — Preguntó Ken sonriendo con toda la esperanza que su rubio amigo representaba — Si yo fuese el Emperador de los Digimon entonces…

Entonces este Digivice estaría consumido por la oscuridad… — TK quitó la vista del Digivice y dirigió su mirada al preso — Tú eres inocente…

Gracias por escucharme, ahora salgamos de aquí. Tenemos un criminal que encontrar — Ken observó como TK se quedaba inmóvil sin aparente intención de ayudarlo — ¿Qué sucede?

Hay algo extraño. ¿No te parece esto muy fácil? Llegue hasta aquí sin que ningún guardia me detuviese, la celda del supuesto criminal más grande de Japón puede abrirse perfectamente desde afuera y te dejaron conservar tu Digivice — Habló TK mientras observaba a su alrededor como si buscase una cámara — Nos falta entender algo.

¿Algo como qué? — Preguntó Ken mientras adoptaba una posición defensiva y acompañaba a TK en su búsqueda de alguna anomalía.

Este tipo, el Emperador de los Digimon…, no es tonto, desde que hizo aparición hizo todo con un exactitud milimétrica, nos acorralo tan fuertemente y caímos tantas veces porque siempre estuvo un paso delante de nosotros — Explicó TK mientras Ken iba entendiendo a donde iba — Si tú no eres el criminal que buscamos entonces…

Alguien más lo es, y si alguien más lo es entonces esto es parte de su plan… — Completó Ken siguiendo la línea de pensamiento de Takeru — ¿Es esto una trampa entonces?

No estoy seguro, vamos Ken piensa. Tú eres el más inteligente de los elegidos. Si alguien va a descubrir la verdad ése serás tu — Ken observó como el rubio le daba una mirada que hace mucho no veía, una mirada llena de fe y confianza.

No tenemos mucho tiempo, tenemos que pensar en lo que estuvo haciendo el Emperador. Ataco al gobierno Japonés, me uso como cobertura, nos atacó uno a uno. ¿Para qué? No, esa no es la pregunta…, Está claro que tiene un amplio conocimiento del Digimundo, sabía que lugares atacar y como atacarlos — Ken miró a TK con una expresión sorprendida antes de continuar — No solo ataco puntos clave del Digimundo, éramos los elegidos, casi todo el Digimundo tiene lugares importantes para nosotros. Los ataques fueron específicos, no quería destruir el Digimundo…

Quería destruir a los elegidos — Completó Takeru.

Exacto, conocía nuestros emblemas y en cada ataque uno de nosotros renunciaba al suyo. Cuando Sora supo lo de Biyomon se cerró a nosotros, bueno a ustedes. Cuando el conflicto llego a niveles extremos Joe los abandono engañándolos para asegurar su supervivencia, lo que le hizo a Mimi no tiene nombre y el día que encontré a Yolei creí que lo había perdido todo... — Ken tomo un respiro antes de hacer su declaración final — ¡Eso es! De eso se trata, nunca se trató de destruir el Digimundo, nunca busco la guerra con nuestro mundo, el solo quería…

Arrebatarles todo — Respondió TK.

Exacto. No solo destruirnos, quiere que sintamos la desesperación antes de hacerlo, quiere ver al Digimundo arder y que nosotros lo veamos antes de nuestro fin. Quiere que sintamos el dolor de perderlo todo antes de morir. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tipo de persona busca infligir ese nivel de dolor? ¿Quién pudo sufrir tanto que busca que todos suframos igual?

Alguien que sabe de primera mano lo que es perderlo todo y el dolor de sentirte muerto por dentro. El dolor de las llamas consumiéndote lentamente — Contestó Takeru

¿Llamas? Ahora que lo mencionas los incidentes más graves estuvieron envueltos en llamas, la Ciudad del inicio, La muerte de Izzy, el restaurante de Digitamamon…, es obvio que el emperador está marcado por el fuego, pero ¿Qué tipo de fuego puede generar tanta oscuridad en una persona?

El tipo de fuego que se genera por la caída de un rayo. El tipo de fuego que se extiende tan rápido que no te permite entrar a salvarla. El tipo de fuego que convierte todo lo que amas en cenizas… — Ken volteó lentamente a mirar al rubio con una mirada incrédula, al contrario de él su único ojo brillaba con una confianza palpable y su ligera sonrisa revelaba algún tipo de placer al ver su aterrada expresión.

No…, No. ¡No! – Gritó Ken mientras agitaba los barrotes de su prisión con una inmensa ira — ¿¡Tú hiciste todo esto!? ¡¿Tú creaste este infierno?! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

A nadie le importó…, El mundo no se detuvo a pesar que la luz se extinguió. Nadie lo noto y lo peor fue que ni siquiera ustedes respetaron su memoria, todas esas lágrimas en el funeral fueron falsas. El desgraciado de mi hermano solo aprovecho la oportunidad para acercarse más a Sora. Davis solo coqueteo con su nuevo gran amor. Yolei intento hacer la Digievolucion DNA solo con Gatomon. Izzy estudio la tormenta como si fuese algo hermoso – Aprovechando el forcejeo de Ken en los barrotes Takeru impacto fuertemente el mango de su bastón quebrando los dedos del apresado antes de continuar ignorando el grito del Elegido. – Entonces lo supe. Si a nadie le importaba mi dolor entonces todos lo sentirían. Piensa en toda esa gente allá afuera que quiere verte muerto, piensa en toda la esperanza que están sintiendo al saber que el gran tirano morirá y todo por lo que pelearon habrá valido la pena sin saber que todo será aun peor. Piensa en cómo se ahogaran en la desesperación cuando sepan que ejecutaron a un hombre inocente y el Emperador de los Digimon resulte ser el gran héroe de la oposición: Takeru Takaishi.

Ken solo pudo observar impotente como Takeru tomaba una tonalidad gris y en cuestión de segundos se desvanecía con una sonrisa dejando atrás solamente su ensangrentado bastón. El ahora iluminado elegido solo tuvo tiempo para caer sobre sus rodillas cuando un hombre llego hasta el frente de su celda y con una voz llena de odio puro le informo — Ichijouji, llego el momento de tu ejecución.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **0o0o0o0**

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

 **Apreciaría mucho sus reviews pues escribí esto como un experimento para ver qué tan "oscura" puedo hacer una historia sin describir explícitamente la violencia o llegar a recursos más adultos.**

 **Espero les haya gustado y haber logrado mantener al gran villano en un perfil correctamente bajo.**

 **Muchísimas gracias por leer y claro si planeas dejar una crítica por favor no reveles el final. ;)**


End file.
